


Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wedding, Wedding Rings, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt I got on my tumblr: "insecure louis and comforting harry"</p><p>Wedding!Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

"I'm afraid Harry, what if I mess up the words?", Louis murmured a bit scared as they were standing in front of the mirror, fixing their black and white bow ties and suits. 

"You don't have to be afraid Lou, this is going to be all good, ok? You have nothing to be afraid of. We will make everyone proud", Harry replied softly and put his hands on Louis shoulders, looking at him in the mirror, a smile beaming on his face. "You are beautiful Lou." he added softly.

Louis smiled, his cheeks flushing a little. He would never get used to Harry's praise.

"Are you ready now?" Harry then asked and pecked Louis cheek with his lips. Louis swallowed, his stomach twisting at the thought of going out there in front of the big crowd of people.

"I think so..." he replied shortly.

"Good", Harry replied and fondled his hand around Louis'. "This will be a blast", he whispered before the couple went out of the stone door and out to the mass of people watching them.

"I, Harry Styles, take thee, Louis Tomlinson, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Harry said slowly while holding Louis hands firmly, looking deeply into Louis eyes.

"I,Louis Tomlinson, take thee,Harry Styles, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death us do part." Louis replied, a couple of tears running down his cheeks due to the overwhelming emotions. He put the matching gold ring on Harry's finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your groom." 

And in that moment, Harry leaned towards Louis face and his perfect lips came crashing down onto Louis, their friends and family erupting in cheers and by that moment, Louis knew he didn't had to be insecure about anything anymore.


End file.
